Kitty-kages
by Have i met you before
Summary: When you go home to fo find out that you are trapped in a fanfiction and know exactly whats going on, what do you do? You probably start with screaming, But then, what do you do after that? You try not to cause too much chaos of course, but that is easier said than done.
1. Is this real?

**Hello.**

**I got the idea of kitty-fics with someone other than the Akatsuki a long time ago, and finally did something about it.**

**I don't have anything else to say now. Enjoy.**

* * *

A Danish children's song starts with the line 'der sad to katte på et bord' which translates to 'there sat two cats on a table'. This time however, there were four cats instead of two, they were not cats but kittens, and they were not on a table but in a box. Oh, and they were actually transformed shinobi.

They were all very confused at being cats and being in a box that none of them had said anything yet, they just stared into the darkness of the box. Finally they seemed to break out of their shock and started looking for a way out of the box. When they found none, they looked at each other.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Nina liked to think that she was normal, in some sense. She never really talked much, and she preferred to be alone but got lonely from time to time. She lived on her own in a small house with a little garden where she grew some vegetables as a hobby and worked in a flower shop.

The day had been boring to say the least. There had been a tote of three customers and one of them had not even bought anything. Thankfully, the day was over now, and she went into the back of the shop to get her bag when she found something on it that shouldn't be there. It was a very old-fashioned letter. Hesitating a little, Nina took the letter and opened it.

_Dear Nina,_

_You are probably wondering who I am, and to that I will  
just say that I am the author._

_I am writing to you because there I have placed a box  
with kittens in your house and turned your life into a  
fanfiction. Now you don't have to worry about fainting  
when something weird happens because I will take  
care of that and make sure that you don't. _

_The box is located just inside the entrance door and the  
characters-turned-cats are from the narutoverse, but  
I have fiddled a little with their brains so they think  
that everything spoken is in Japanese, but they can  
only read things written with kanji._

_To transform them back, you need to find out who they  
are and then figure out their personal 'cures'. After  
that it will be the ordinary water thing seen in most  
fanfictions. Here are some tips on what their cures  
are:_

_One needs to be poked with something.  
One needs to hear a song.  
One needs to see a picture of someone of something.  
One needs to stand on something_

_Before I end this letter I think you should know that  
they can't leave your home without you allowing it._

_If you want them to come home just say it out loud,  
and they will return to kitten form and show up in the  
box again. This will also happen should they try to attack  
you._

_Oh, by the way, the "kittens" already know this._

_Have fun.  
The writer_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

On the way home Nina had thought about the letter and how it was probably just someone thinking that they were funny. If it was it would be someone who knew she loved Naruto and she didn't remember telling her colleagues. If there really were a box with ninja kittens then what would she do until they tuned human? She didn't have any cat items, cat food or anything. There suddenly were a strong gust of wind and a paper fluttered down into Nina's hand

_I already took care of that._

Nina really felt like screaming now, this was a little too weird for her. Maybe she was really trapped in a fanfiction then. Sighing she walked up to her front door took out her keys and hesitated for a moment. What if there really was a box of kittens behind it? Who would it be then? Would they be nice to her? Gathering all her willpower she unlocked the door, stepped inside, and started screaming. There really WAS a box. She heard a few startled meows coming from it; she calmed herself down and decided to take the box into the living room.

Apparently someone didn't like being lifted, if the hissing from the box were any indication. She laughed a bit at that, imagining Sasuke yelling "put me down" over and over. She sat the box on the couch and opened it, finding 4 tiny kittens inside.

The first one had long chocolate-colored fur with dark eyes.

The second one had silvery white fur and red eyes.

The third one had dull brown fur and wise-looking grey eyes.

The fourth one had bright yellow fur and eyes a deep blue.

"Well, aren't you cute" she said to all of them, earning what should have been an angry glare from the silver kitten, but it just made her squeal and hug it.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

After finding the cat things and setting them up, she gathered her new kittens, put them on a chair and started looking at them. She looked at them for a full five minutes before the dull brown one started meowing at her

"What? Oh, sorry I was just trying to figure out who you are" she said making the kittens form a circle and start meowing. Finally they lined up from chocolate to silver to dull brown to yellow. Then the first meowed one time, the second meowed two times, the third meowed three times, and finally the fourth meowed four times.

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" Nina said, confused "I get the 'one two three four' thing, but I don't know what it means" the kittens gave a few meows at this before the yellow one said something to the other kittens and they moved around until they formed the kanji for fire if you looked at them from above.

"Oh, you're from Konoha!" Nina said "then there are only two persons I can think of that Yellow could be!" the cats looked curiously at this and the yellow one meowed at her. She only barely kept from squealing again "oh my god you are really cute! …I mean, the only two persons I can think of you being. One of them is Naruto, and the other is Minato. Are you any of those persons?" she asked and the yellow kitten nodded.

"Which one?" She asked, earning two meows "…Minato?" the yellow kitten nodded again. Nina's eyes widened when realization struck about who the writer had sent her.

"Are all of you the previous hokages then?" all the kittens nodded. "Okay then, are the number of times you meowed earlier was your way of showing me which one you were then?" all the kittens – hokages – nodded again. "Holy crap" was all Nina could say. After all, it's not every day you have four hokages in your living room.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The next few days went along rather calm if you ignore the few incidents of a hokage-turned-cat not being used to the body of a baby kitten and falling off of something. Nina had also tried to turn some of them back by making them stand on specific things, showing them pictures, and poking them with different things. Unfortunately, none of it had worked. Sometimes she would yell out that she got a genius idea to turn back one of them, try it, and then be disappointed that it didn't work. However those failures only made her try harder.

"I GOT IT!" She yelled, making the hokage-cats come running to her she just grabbed Hashirama and ran out to her garden where she put him down on the ground.

"I figured that since you can use mokuton, I need to poke you with something of wood so if I just get a stick it might work" she said really quickly as she grabbed a stick from the ground. "Here goes nothing" she said and poked the tiny kitten.

There was a giant puff of smoke and Senju Hashirama stood in front of her.

* * *

**There you go. Did you like it? why? why not? tell me!**

**Send me weird/funny sentences and i will use the best one in the next chapter (with credit to the one who came up with it of course)**

**See ya :)**


	2. Waching their own show

**So... **

**I made chapter two. It was a bit hard to write some of it, but i an pretty pleased with how it turned out.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Nina blinked.

And then she blinked again.

Then she lost her balance, and immediately found herself in a pair of strong arms. "Are you alright?" she heard a familiar voice say.

"Yeah" she said, recognizing the voice as Hashirama's. "I'm just a little shocked, that's all" she added after a moment. "Figures, we were told that we were fictional in this world" he said, sounding as if he didn't really believe it.

"You don't sound very convinced about that" Nina said skeptically.

"It is kind of an absurd thought to be a fictional character" He answered

"I can prove it… on one condition"

Hashirama seemed a little suspicious at this "what condition?" he said. Nina just smiled "show me a ninja skill!" she said happily. The first hokage sighed but complied. After all, there were only four shinobi in this world and three of them were kittens at the time. He did a hand seal and a perfect copy of himself stood beside him.

"AWESOME!" Nina said. "That is an ordinary bunshin right? As in not kage bunshin or mokuton bunshin or any other fancy things?" she added after a little while.

"Yes, it's just an ordinary bunshin, but how on earth did you know that?" he said, surprised that a civilian girl knew so much about the shinobi arts. "You're fictional here, remember? A lot of people know about it, but we have no ninja our self" Nina reminded him "why don't we go inside now? I need to show you the proof that you're fictional anyways" and with that, Hashirama dispelled his bunshin and they went inside.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

When they got inside, they were met by three surprised meows and the same number of small furry balls of cuteness. They looked up at the two people as if waiting for an answer.

"What? Oh, you want to know how I turned back" Hashirama said. "It's kind of embarrassing" he said with a nervous little laugh. The kittens meowed in a very disappointed way and turned to look at Nina instead.

"I poked him with a stick" she said. If it was possible for cats to laugh, they would have done so now. "I also promised that I would show you the proof that you are fictional in this universe, and I really don't want to wait for you so I'm picking you up" and so she did. Let it be known that Tobirama really doesn't like being picked up.

"Hashirama, can you hold him?" Nina said holding out the little white Tobirama-kitten in one hand while holding Hiruzen-kitten and Minato-kitten in the other "I don't think he likes me".

"That's not very nice of you, Tobirama" he said in a scolding tone, taking his little brother from Nina's hand. Tobirama puffed up his fur, but calmed down a bit. Unbeknownst to them, he was thinking about how unfair it was that Hashirama got changed back first, and if his 'cure' would be as silly and embarrassing. He would have yelled at his brother about the unfairness of the whole thing, if not for the fact that he was a little kitten at the time, and he would rather keep his dignity than do something so childish.

"So… Why don't we watch the first episode of the show you come from?" Nina asked when they got to her computer "oh, by the way Minato, the show is named after your son" that comment made the fourth hokage give a very shocked meow. Nina was glad that he was a cat at the moment; it probably spared her for a lot of questions. And then they started watching episode one of Naruto, more or less without interruptions from the hokages, both human and kittens.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Okay, I believe you now" Said a more or less shocked Hashirama. "I told you so" was the triumphant answer from Nina who sat in her chair with a smug smile on her face. There had been a lot of interruptions, mostly from Minato, hissing at the screen when someone was mean to Naruto.

"If you are going to watch the entire thing it will take a really long time. It would be so much easier if you could read things written in the Roman alphabet instead of just kanji" Nina said after they had watched three more episodes. Then a little window popped up on the computer screen with a few lines of text on it.

_I took care of that  
they can now read things written in the Roman  
alphabet, but only when in human form.  
- The writer_

"Well… that works, I guess." Nina said, a bit in doubt about it, then she decided to test it "hey, Hashirama?"

"Yes?"

"Can you read that?" Nina said, pointing to the text on the screen.

"Of course I can, why would I not be able to read it?" He said looking slightly puzzled.

"You couldn't a few minutes ago, so it did work"

"Oh, you're right I couldn't" he said, realizing that I was actually true "can you try to turn me back into a kitten to see if I can still read it because I have already been transformed back?"

"Sure, I just need to get some water for it, then" she said running off to the kitchen. When she returned she had two cups of water; one with cold water for turning him into a kitten and one with warm water for turning him back to human.

"Here we go" she said splashing Hashirama with a bit of the cold water. There was a puff of smoke and Hashirama was a kitten again. "Can you still read it?" she asked him, earning a really cute headshake from the tiny chocolate-colored kitten. "Okay, you want to be turned back?" she asked him again, earning a nod.

With a splash of warm water and a puff of smoke he was normal again "I'll never get used to that" Nina said, slightly startled at the transformations. Then one of the glasses got knocked over by what seemed like absolutely nothing, and the water that ran out formed words.

_You will._

"I guess you will at some point of time" said Hashirama, with a laugh. "If the damn writer can keep me from fainting because I found out that I got the four previous hokage in the form of small kittens, then she can make me get used to the transformation-thingies" Nina said, scared of what else the writer could do.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

In the evening, about half an hour after they had eaten dinner, Hiruzen came running into the kitchen and poked Nina's foot with his paw. "What do you want Hiruzen?" she said. The third hokage then ran back into the living room, where there now were two boxes. The white one in which the kittens had arrived, and the new, big, red one.

"Oh, this is interesting" she said and walked over to the box and opened it. Inside laid Hashirama's red armor and several scrolls in varying sizes. "HASHIRAMA!" she yelled excitedly, and in less than three seconds he was there, on full alert.

"Relax; I'm not getting attacked or anything, I just wanted to show you this" she pointed to the box and he walked over to look in it. "Oh this is really nice to get back actually" he said absentmindedly as he inspected the armor and scrolls, some of which contained kunai and shuriken.

"…Awesome" Nina said, looking at the things Hashirama took out of the scrolls. Then he went out in the garden to do some throwing practice, leaving Nina and the three kittens in the living room. Nina couldn't resist the urge to look in the box to see if there were more things in there.

In the bottom of the box there lay a tiny piece of paper.

_Keep the box, I'll send you stuff once in a while  
- the writer_

* * *

**Did you like it? why? why not? tell me!**

**The part with tobirama complaining about the fact that Hashirama got changed back first was Tonegawa Rie's idea**

**I will hopefully uptade again in a few days**

**See ya**


	3. Music and morning accidents

**There. I made chapter three. **

**I know it took a long time and I'm really sorry for that.**

**I hope you like it**

* * *

Why doesn't it work?!" half said, half yelled Nina.

"Why doesn't what work?" asked Hashirama, poking his head into the room where Nina sat with the three kittens. "I can't figure out any of their cures. Ugh" She dropped her head so low it almost hit the table. She would have let it hit, but then she could have hit the kittens.

She picked up all three of the still un-transformed kittens and put them down outside the door and dragged Hashirama with her. Then she wrote a message and put it on the door, and closed it. Outside the door, the second to fourth hokage was scratching at the door to get inside again.

"No, we are not going in there. She needs to be alone for a while" Hashirama told the others. A few seconds later Nina came stalking out of the door, an almost evil glint in her eyes. She went into the kitchen and you could hear the water being turned on for a short time, and then she came back with a glass of water in her hand. "Shut up" was all she said before splashing the first hokage with it, and after the poof of smoke there were a little wet kitten in his place. Nina then just walked in through the door, slammed it behind her and turned on some music.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Nina was dancing. More like spinning, actually, but it was her way to calm down. It had been a very tiring week with the previous hokages in her house, and when people were around her, she became very tense and tired over time. Sure it was nice to have company, and Hashirama was a nice guy even though he was really childish sometimes, but it just became too much. Nina sighed and turned off the music, she was really tired. Maybe she should take a nap. Yes, a nap would be nice.

When she woke up again, she felt a little bad for turning Hashirama to a kitten. She could just have told him to be quiet and that she was exhausted because there were people in her house. She got up and went out to get some water, mostly because she was thirsty, but also because she needed to turn him back to human. "Hashirama, can you come over here, I need to turn you back" she said, and the little chocolate-colored kitten known as the first hokage came running. Nina splashed him with some warm water and he was human again.

"Sorry for turning you to a kitten, I was just stressed" she said in an apologetic tone.

"It's okay, I talked to the others for a while so I don't mind" he told her. "Oh, okay. Would you mind if I put some music on?" Nina paused for a moment "actually I'm going to put on the official soundtrack Naruto".

"That would actually be interesting to hear" Hashirama said "how do we do that?" he then asked, remembering that he was in another world and that they had all kinds of fancy technology. "Easy I've got the music on my computer, but I think you should let me start the music, you don't know how it works"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Nina and Hashirama had sat and talked about all the music in the soundtrack they had heard for the last hour. Nina didn't really listen to the music anymore, so she didn't notice that the song 'decision' came on, or that there was a poof in the other room about halfway through the song. About three seconds after the poof, Namikaze Minato stood in the doorway, signaling Hashirama to be quiet. He then proceeded to quietly walk right behind Nina.

"Meow" he said with a grin. Nina gave a tiny yelp of surprise and spun around to see him standing there with a big grin on his face. "Jeez, don't scare me like that Minato. Wait, Minato!? When did you get turned back?" Nina said, shocked to see another non-kitten hokage.

"I think it was the music" He said thoughtfully. Upon hearing that Nina got a sad expression and hugged the yellow flash. "It's that song. It makes me sad, and with you here it's even worse" Nina said while willing herself not to cry. This caused Minato to become very confused "I can tell that it's an emotional song, but what does it have to do with me?" Nina took a deep breath, but couldn't stop a few tears from rolling down her cheek

"You know that you are fictional characters here, right?" she asked, voice slightly shaky

"Yes" it was still weird, but he could grasp the concept of it.

"And in your series music is used to show feeling of scenes or characters?"

"Like they do in theaters"

"The song that turned you back is the same one that plays when you and Kushina dies" Nina couldn't hold back her tears any longer, it was just too much to see a character that you know dies a horrible death stand right in front of you.

"…Oh"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"So… why don't we go and check if the writer has sent you some things?" Nina had stopped crying after twenty minutes and had been very quiet for an hour after that, and during that hour she had remembered how the writer had told them that there would be things showing up in the box. "Yeah, let's do that" and with that, they went into the living room to check the red box for things.

In the box was a few things; a standard Konoha jounin vest, a scroll full of Minato's special kunai, and some scrolls with ordinary kunai and shuriken.

"Oh, can I see the hiraishin?" Nina asked excitedly. This caused the yellow flash to look a little shocked at the fact that she knew about his technique, but then he remembered that they were fictional and threw one of his special kunai through the door and into the garden. Then he activated the technique and in and moved to the garden in an instant.

"Awesome" Nina was sure that she would never get used to any sort of jutsu, if she ever even got the chance. "I'm glad you think that. Is there any place where we could train?" Minato asked "you can practice things that doesn't damage the environment in my garden, and everything else in the forest a few kilometers away, there rarely is anyone there" she answered, feeling a little stupid for not thinking about it before then.

"How do we get to the forest anyway" Hashirama asked, making Nina jump as she hadn't noticed him "don't sneak up on me like that, it's not very nice" Hashirama just laughed a little "Sorry about that, but you didn't actually tell us how to get there" he said. "Oh, right. I usually take the bus up there, but it would probably be faster for you to run. Actually, can we wait until tomorrow? It's getting late and I need to make dinner"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The next morning was fairly calm, if you can call any morning with the four previous hokages calm. It started with Nina coming out of her room and into the kitchen. It started with Nina going into the kitchen and accidentally knocking a teacup onto the floor, shattering it. The sudden sound startled the first hokage, making him throw a kunai in the direction of it, making it go through a chair in the process. The kunai landed a centimeter from Nina's left foot.

"What the hell?" said Nina, not liking to be startled so early in the morning (well it was already half past nine, but she didn't know that)

"Sorry, it was a reflex" hm. interesting. So Hashirama did have random fits of almost-depression. Why did he do that? He should have known that it was not dangerous at all. He was Senju Hashirama, shodai hokage; hell, he had even earned the nickname 'god of shinobi' dammit!

Nina was not happy. In fact, she really felt like hitting Hashirama in the face. He had just destroyed her chair with a _kunai_! How was that even possible? She decided not to think too much about what he could and could not do.

"You owe me a new chair, you know" she said, irritation clear in her voice. That was when she got a brilliant idea (if you asked her) "can't you just grow one?" Hashirama then stopped looking depressed "that shouldn't be too difficult" and with that, he walked out to the garden and grew a chair. When he came in again, he found Nina staring at him "what?" she kept on staring at him "You. Just. _Grew_. A. Chair"

Mentally, she was thanking this 'writer' person for making sure that she wouldn't faint because of any sort of unnatural thing the ninjas would do.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

While this was going on, Tobirama was a very grumpy little kitten. He was tired of being a damn cat, and now there was another one who was human again.

It was bad enough when his brother got turned back before him, but this guy too? He really wished that he could show how unfair it was, while keeping his dignity.

A leaf blew in through the conveniently open window and landed in front of him. On it there were a message written in kanji

_I'm just doing this to annoy you  
-The writer_

Tobirama then decided that he really didn't like this 'writer'

* * *

**So... that was it. How was it? Good? Bad? Tell me!**

**I'm going to start on the Next chapter tomorrow (hopefully)**

**See ya :)**


End file.
